


A surprising encounter

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: OK, I know it would never have happened...but it was kinda hot to write. Whether its hot to read is up to you!





	A surprising encounter

Naomi closed the front door of the Fitch house with a slightly bemused look on her face. She walked up the short drive, pausing only to look back at the building as if it was an enchanted castle, apt to disappear into the air after an adventure...Because that's what it had been, her befuddled mind told her. An adventure she'd certainly not expected to have.

Movement at the bedroom window over the garage made her look up. A tall, dark haired woman stood there, curtains gripped in her hand so hard Naomi could see the white of her knuckles from the street. Her other hand held the material of a white toweling dressing gown tight to her neck, like she was frightened of imminent attack. Naomi's mouth turned up a fraction at the pointlessness of that gesture. For the past hour, she'd seen everything the woman had to offer under that protective gown. Everything...

It started like all adventures, with good intentions. Only once before had Naomi visited the Fitch's property. It turned out to be a big mistake. It was early morning, not like today, and the blonde had intended to speak to Emily. Instead she encountered the Kraken known as Jenna Fitch, all fierce protectiveness and homophobic accusations. She'd fled the house, still denying pointlessly that she was even gay...and that she'd corrupted Jenna's beautiful twin daughter Emily. Well, one of those statements was true at least. She most certainly was gay....gay as the proverbial Debenhams window, but far from seducing an innocent twin, she'd been the one pursued, wooed, and then comprehensively seduced...in fact, reduced to a quivering, post orgasmic wreck by the relentless tongue of the prettier twin.  
This time she was determined to leave the house with her head held high. Emily and Katie were already at college, taking their English AS papers...the last of the exams. Naomi had breezed her own Politics and English Lit yesterday, so had a free day today. A day she intended to use confronting the twins mother. A mother who still believed her daughter was straight and just 'going through a silly phase'.

Well, that phase had lasted up until now, well into their second year together. After the summer, after they'd decided on whether or not to take a gap year, University, bedsits and more delicious lesbian bliss awaited. Emily was more or less living at Naomi's house these days anyway, but the blonde still caught her beautiful lover crying occasionally. Still knew that Emily craved her mothers acceptance, her unconditional love.

Except it hadn't worked out like that...not at all.

Naomi had dressed to impress, no more tartan blazers and ill matching leggings. She’d been determined to show Jenna that her relationship with her youngest daughter was now an adult one. No more schoolgirl doubts and false starts. She loved Emily Fitch. The whole of Roundview knew it now... after the Love Ball. Even the attack dog known as Katie Fucking Fitch grudgingly accepted it these days. Emily's dad and young brother were fine with it. The only obstacle was a tall, black haired Scottish woman with an acute case of homophobia. That was something Naomi had been determined to change.  
Except the change she brought about was far, far more dramatic than she'd ever expected.

So, dressed in her best blue mini dress, Naomi had knocked on the door with more than a touch of trepidation. She knew the twins were at college. James had left with Rob Fitch ten minutes ago in the family MPV, first to school, then to Robs gym. That left only one occupant of the prim three bedroom estate home. Jenna Fitch.

After a few seconds, the door opened and there stood the object of Naomi's dread. Taller than her by a head, already fully made up with vivid red lips and smoky eye-shadow. A fluffy dressing gown tied loosely round her body. For a fraction of a second, Naomi was distracted by the glimpse of a full breast, encased in a black lace bra. She felt her face burn as she forced her eyes upwards to meet Mama Fitches. The flicker in those brown eyes (way too similar to her daughters for comfort) told Naomi her mini perv had been noted and filed away. Damn, she thought, damn my fucking libido. Ever since Emily had woken her from the misty half sleep of forced heterosexuality, Naomi found herself checking out all sorts of inappropriate females. In the street, in college corridors and inside the pubs they visited in the evenings. She was mostly careful to pretend to be looking anywhere but at pert breasts or swaying bottoms, but occasionally Emily caught a crafty look and wrinkled her nose in disapproval. Usually all it would take would be a quick goose of her girlfriend and a whispered "Your fault, Fitch...you've turned me into you..," to make Emily giggle and forgive her.

But she didn't think Emily would be quite so forgiving of her live in girlfriend openly perving on her mothers (admittedly superb) tits, now would she?  
Naomi coughed to hide her embarrassment and kept her eyes at head level.

"Jenna....hi" she croaked and cursed the effect on her vocal chords, her physical reaction to the proximity of her arch nemesis

"Naomi" Jenna said in a clipped voice, her stance defensive with arms across her chest. She'd obviously understood Naomi's brief look and deciphered it accurately.  
"I was hoping we could have a word...about..."

"About Emily, Naomi?" Jenna said, emphasising the 'o' in Naomi as if the word was hard for her to pronounce.  
"Yeah...about Emily...well, Emily and me, more accurately...may I come in?"

Jenna stood aside and Naomi slid past, trying not to brush against her as she did. However, the musky scent of an expensive perfume almost made her sway. Fuck, this woman was supposed to be her enemy, Naomi thought. Stop imagining her as an actual woman, Campbell, otherwise she'll eat you alive.

Bad choice of phrase, as it turned out, but she didn't know that then.

They walked into the lounge and Jenna directed Naomi to the couch, perching herself on the arm of the chair opposite. The flash of long, salon tanned thighs made Naomi's breath catch in her throat...those legs go on for fucking ever...she thought dizzily...what the fuck is happening to me, I'm supposed to be building bridges here, not lusting over my girlfriends mother?  
Again, when her eyes moved up to meet Jenna's, she caught a brief flash of something in the return look. Something she couldn't work out...at least not then.

"Emily is really unhappy..." she began.

"I knew you'd mess her up..." Jenna interrupted "Cheated on her?"

"NO!" Naomi almost shouted indignantly "If you'd just let me finish...I'll explain"

Jenna glared at her defiance, but kept her mouth closed as Naomi continued.

"...she's unhappy because you...her mum...won't accept her choices. Jenna, this isn't just a phase, for her or for me. I know you won't believe this...but I wasn't the one who made the running. I'd never even thought about a relationship with a girl before Emily. I thought I was 100% straight..." she stared straight into Jenna's dark eyes, almost willing her to agree. "Believe me...it was just as much of a shock to me as you when I realised that I loved her with all my heart?"

Jenna glanced away without speaking, but Naomi caught just the briefest shadow of doubt cross her face before she did. She pressed on.

"And I DO love Emily...more than I can say. She's funny, smart, beautiful and loving. I thank my lucky stars every day that I was fortunate enough for her to fall in love with me. College will be over in a week or so. Emily and I have plans to travel, then for us to move up to London together, her at UEL...me at Goldsmiths. Face it Jenna, your beautiful daughter is growing up. Whether you let her go as a friend or an enemy is up to you. She knows you hate me and it kills her every day. I see it in her eyes. I'm not asking for you to like me...just to tolerate me...for her sake?"  
Naomi's shoulders sagged after that speech. She'd done everything she could. Now she waited for Jenna to answer. She braced herself for more venom, more denial, but the small sigh was a surprise. When the woman turned to face her, Naomi could see tears glinting in her eyes.

"I...I don't hate you Naomi" she whispered quietly "I'm just desperately scared for my Emily...I know she loves you...now...but what if you realise you ARE straight after all...her heart is so fragile. I can't pretend I support her choices, but I'm more worried about what could go wrong...believe me...I know"

Naomi swallowed hard, not sure she'd heard correctly.

"You...know?" she said quietly "What exactly does that mean Jenna?"

"It means I'm not the middle class, buttoned up bore you think I am Naomi...I was young once...at college...even thought I was in love..,but...she broke my heart. If it wasn't for Rob...I don't know what would have happened to me. He still doesn't know...thinks it was some stupid 6th form kid who hurt me...but it wasn't. Her name was Michelle...and I thought I would die when she left me"

Naomi sat with her mouth sagging, eyes wide. Of all the things Jenna could have said, this was the most impossible to understand. She'd had an affair...with a GIRL?"

"So it's not that I'm refusing to believe she's gay any more Naomi...I know that. But what about YOU..what if this is just an experiment for you?" Jenna said earnestly. Naomi realised the woman was deadly serious.

"Look...I might have been unsure at first. But now...now that we're, you know, lovers, properly, I don't have any doubts whatsoever. I'm properly gay" Naomi said firmly.

Jenna stood up and moved across the short space between them. Naomi licked her lips nervously. She anticipated lots of things before she knocked on the door. Abuse, threats, maybe even a bit of KFF style physical violence. But this? A frank confession that her arch enemy had done the dirty deed herself. Years ago maybe, but it sounded like actually it meant something to her.

"Well...OK" Jenna said softly "I was wrong, and it might come as a shock to you...but I believe you Naomi. Would it be too much to ask for a small hug, Just to seal the deal, as it were?"  
Naomi flinched when Jenna reached down and took her hand. She looked up into the other woman’s eyes and saw nothing to be scared of. There was no anger in those eyes anymore. She swallowed and forced a smile, standing up as Jenna continued to look at her.

"Emily will never believe this" she thought silently "Jenna Fitch giving ME a Fitch hug...whole civilizations have crumbled for less"

Nevertheless she allowed the taller woman to wrap her arms round her tightly. The musky scent of her perfume was almost overwhelming at this distance and Naomi's head swam as long dark hair brushed her cheek before a full pair of lips brushed it too. She shivered. Jesus, this was too fucking weird...

"I'm sorry for not believing you" Jenna breathed in her ear and Naomi shuddered. Her mind was spinning with the proximity of her girlfriends mother. Try as she might, she couldn't get the persistent thought out of her head that this full bodied woman was pressing against her in ALL the right (wrong) places. Suddenly those heavy breasts were pressing against her smaller ones and her own treacherous nipples crinkled in delight. She tried to speak, but the words stuck in her throat.

"I...I mean...err" she mumbled.

Jenna shushed and pressed even more firmly against her. Naomi shuddered again.."surely not...she cant...she wouldn't..." she thought frantically.

Then those full lips were at her ear again, breath warm and pleasant.

"God...its been so long since I've.....you know... you're a very attractive girl Naomi, don't you?" she said in a whisper. This time when Naomi shuddered, she had to lift her hands onto Jenna's shoulders to steady herself. She was in serious danger of toppling over. The combination of the lush body pressed against her, musky perfume and the sly whispers in her ear were intoxicating.  
"Jenna, no...I...we...."

"Shouldn't?" Jenna finished for her "I know...its wicked...its totally wrong..isn't it?"

Naomi nodded, but when Jenna's lips brushed her cheek again, this time perilously close to her mouth, the gasp she let out wasn't protest any more...it was surrender.

"I...I..." she tried again, but hands gently pulled her face round until her eyes were looking into almost black ones. Naomi had seen other brown eyes with irises like that, aroused, hot... A tiny voice in her head whispered "You can't...what about Emily...…?" But just at that moment, Jenna's knee pressed between her legs, making the already short blue dress ride up on her thighs. The pressure between her legs made heat flare across her lower stomach. She realised she was as turned on as she'd ever been in her life.

When the older woman’s lips covered hers in soft, inviting warmth, she stopped thinking altogether. Her tongue eagerly responded to Jenna's and in seconds, they were snogging like two middle school kids having their first petting session. 

She could have stopped it...she SHOULD have stopped it...but the sheer amount of wrongness was quickly overwhelmed by the sly caresses of Jenna's tongue and the insistent pressure that thigh maintained on Naomi's centre. She heard moaning, then realised it was her own voice, grown hoarse with desire. When Jenna opened her own robe and pressed Naomi's hands over her heavy, full breasts in their lace cocoons, Naomi knew she was lost. So lush...so firm. She whimpered, squeezing and cupping, then allowed the older woman to replace her insistent thigh with a carefully cupped hand. Naomi's moan then was needy, desperate. 

However brief Jenna's sapphic experiences had been in her youth, she obviously hadn't forgotten how to give a girl pleasure. Her middle finger stroked and circled exquisitely, even over the thin cotton of Naomi's now soaked knickers. The hand cupped and squeezed as Naomi pulled frantically at the robes tie, revealing a matching pair of sheer black lace knickers. Neither of them were pretending to resist now. The stumbled walk upstairs was interrupted several times by more frantic kissing and breathless groping. Jenna's pretty bra decorated the bannister by the third tread...Naomi's dress by the top stair. Jenna guided the younger girl into the spare room, almost throwing her onto the bed. She watched with hooded eyes as the blonde took off her bra and ruined knickers, throwing them onto the carpeted floor. Their eyes locked and Jenna copied the girl slowly, stripping what remained. Naomi licked her lips as the woman’s lush body was revealed totally. Long legs, full breasts and a waxed smooth mound between her legs.

"We shouldn't...we really shouldn't" she repeated almost to herself, before negating her own words by reaching up and pulling the older woman onto her. Once Jenna's smooth body covered hers, words were superfluous, her hands revisiting the older woman’s tits, cupping soft flesh and thumbing hard nipples. She felt her legs being pushed open and eager fingers start to stroke her. Then it was just moans and delicious liquid sounds.

"Fuck...gotta...Fuck Jenna...got to... touch you?" Naomi gasped, slipping her hand between their writhing bodies. The woman was hot, wet and open and once Naomi's fingertips had found her erect clit, they began a rhythm as old as Sappho herself. Jenna pulled back from Naomi's urgent kissing, pulling her hair aside with her free hand so she could see the desire on the younger girls face.

"So pretty..so fucking beautiful" Jenna panted, her hips reacting to the clever fingers below. “I'm going to fuck you till you come, little girl"

"Oh please....?" Naomi gasped, her cunt clenching on Jenna's probing fingers "Oh, yes please..."

When the blonde came the first time her head was back, breasts bouncing as she humped her hips into thrusting straight fingers. Without pausing to even breathe, Jenna pushed her flat onto the bed, raising her up until a pillow was underneath her, then instantly, the older woman's hungry mouth closed over her sex, tongue circling, lapping, probing. Naomi had been licked well before..but this was something else. Jenna seemed almost trance like in her determination to get her off.

Naomi's head thrashed from side to side, eyes closed. Jenna was holding her thighs with a strong grip, mouth clamped over her sex, tongue working back and forth over the swollen, hypersensitive bud. No matter how hard Naomi's hips bucked, or how savagely she tugged at the long black hair, Jenna was relentless. She was moaning too. A satisfied, delirious sound, feasting on the younger girls cunt. Fingers probed too, after minutes of pure licking. Straight fingers, held together thrust in and out of her sticky wetness. Naomi howled in pleasure, words jumbling together in one long rush.  
"Ohmygod...you'remakingme...oh fuck...likethat..justlikethat...coming..oh sweet Jesus...I’M COMING!"

The last with a shriek which must have been heard in the street below. Gradually, Jenna slowed her thrusting, her lapping. Reluctantly the woman pulled back, lips and chin glistening with Naomi's excitement. Both of them panting hard...Naomi's thighs trembled with aftershocks, Jenna kissing her smooth stomach, almost in worship. Once Naomi's breathing had returned to normal, she looked down at the woman's face, pink with exertion, dark hair tousled from Naomi's desperate fingers.

"That was...fuck..that was..." Naomi started.

Jenna smiled weakly.

"Yes it was Naomi...it really was...I'd forgotten just how much I..."

"Love eating pussy?" Naomi said cheekily, then her expression got serious as she saw fresh doubt on Jenna's face.

"Don't...just don't" she said slowly, recognizing her own early doubts on Jenna's face "Its just sex Jenna...that's all"

She lifted her hips away from the older woman and pulled her up beside her.

"Listen...I'm not exactly going to start bragging about this, am I? I just cheated on my girlfriend...with her fucking mother? We can call it quits now...and I'll be happy...I can't ever remember anyone ever making me come that hard" Jenna's face brightened at that "But I think I owe you...and you have got spectacular tits Mrs Fitch" she finished, biting her lip.

Jenna kept her serious face for another second before a small smile broke through.

"Well....seeing as how we're already going to hell.....?" she smirked and dropped onto her back, eyes glittering. Naomi grinned too and kissed her hungrily.

"I'm going to fuck you so good Jenna, you'll be getting yourself off to the memories for years" she growled before dropping her head to bite and suck the woman’s hard nipples.

The next ten minutes were as pleasurable for Mama Fitch as the previous ten had been for Naomi. Once the decision was made to get down to it, both knew that whatever the consequences, they were committed. Might as well enjoy it before we burn in hell, was the thought they both had....

The second time Naomi came, it was seconds before Jenna did too. At first, Naomi had allowed the taller woman to crouch over her face....she always enjoyed being dominated and there was a strange satisfaction for her to see Jenna, tits heaving, grinding her wet folds onto Naomi's mouth. She clutched at the woman’s surprisingly pert arse, pulling her even closer as she moaned and begged for more...more tongue, more fingers. By the time Naomi was employing her girlfriends favourite trick, slicking her middle finger in Jenna's cunt before sliding it carefully into her oh so tight arse. Jenna was howling her approval at the stunt. Rob had never been one for anal stuff, despite Jenna's increasingly blunt hints. She'd resorted to self help on occasion, even buying a slim vibrating dildo which she kept in her jewellery drawer. On the odd occasion, the house to herself, she'd enjoyed teasing her clit while carefully pushing the thin plastic into her anus. The orgasms she produced with it were far more exciting than the occasional ones she achieved under a silently thrusting Rob. She loved him dearly, but the intense affair she'd had with the girl in college had set a bench mark no man had ever beaten since. But now, with Naomi thrusting her middle finger in and out of her tight behind. still sucking on Jenna's excited clit, she came just as powerfully as she ever had in her life.  
When she’d stopped shuddering, she moved easily into a lazy 69 with the girl (Emily's girlfriend, her conscience jabbed at her) who'd given her so much pleasure already. She knew there would be consequences, whether or not Naomi confessed to her daughter, but right now, she really didn't care.

Eventually, sated, they fell away from each other, mouths tart with the taste of each others sex, bodies still tingling with intense sensation. Sweat cooled on their nakedness until the afternoon sun dipped low enough to send a shaft of yellow across the room. Suddenly real life began to blow back the mists of fantasy they’d lived inside fro the past hours.

"Rob will be home soon" Jenna said shakily..."And Katie too....they can't...we can't be here...like this when..."

Naomi shared a small regretful smile with her old enemy.

"Are we...I mean are we OK now Jenna?" she asked.

"I don't even know what that means any more Naomi" Jenna said sadly "This was never meant to happen...but

"Yeah...but it did Jenna...and we both have to live with it now..." Naomi said "I'd better go...Emily will be home soon too...Jesus...I have no idea how I'm going to face her...."

They got up silently. Jenna covering herself with another white toweling gown she pulled off a hook on the spare bedroom door. They didn't speak again until Naomi was standing inside the front door.  
"For what its worth...I don't regret a moment of it" Naomi said simply "You?"

"I have no idea how I feel at the moment" Jenna said weakly "Sleeping with my daughters girlfriend wasn't something I exactly had planned for today"

The wry smile they shared was the last contact they had. As Naomi walked to the end of the drive, she caught that glimpse of Jenna looking down at her from the upstairs window.

Briskly, she walked away, heading for the bus stop....another secret buried in her head...she just hoped Jenna was as good as her at keeping them.


End file.
